


Father's Day in the GFFA 2018

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Two drabblets on father's day, prompted from Dreamwidth





	1. Lars Family

**Author's Note:**

> [Father's Day Prompt and Fill Post](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/113011.html) has other fics by other people! Go look!

Owen looked up at his father rather than stare at anyone in the sprawling city that was too dry, too loud, too violent.

"It will be alright, son," Cliegg promised him. "We'll make a fair start, on land away from anyone else. You'll see. This is our future."

Owen wasn't so sure of that, but Father believed it. 

Father had believed Mother would live, too -- he banished that thought quickly.

"Not here, right?" Owen asked.

"Not here. Our own space. Our own farm and home and all we ever need."

Owen would take that, and when they had it? He'd never let go of it.


	2. Rey and Finn

"If I'd known my father, there is no way I could have... not unless he was a threat to others I cared for," Finn said, even as he watched the Resistance gathering celebrating the donor parents. He'd enjoyed the carrying parent's day too, but both were making him think.

"I don't... can't remember mine clearly," Rey said softly. "But yes."

Finn held her hand as they shared their vantage point, just watching. "You know? We could just make them up. They can be anything we want them to be, for us to live up to, the way we should."

Rey smiled at him, and nodded. "Make our heroes and then try to become them?"

"Exactly!"


End file.
